Trickled with Hunny
by Nacina
Summary: What happens when Tamaki is left in charge and it's Hunny's nap time?


**AN: My first Ouran fic, folks! Finally picking up my writing again ^_^ I hope you enjoy this fluffy piece I wrote today!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Ouran Host Club, except some cute merchandise**

**Trickled with Hunny**

Hunny-senpai was almost due to wake up from his nap. Every member of the elite Ouran Host Club knew what this meant- when he awoke, he would expect snacks; and if he did not get these snacks, the very wrath of hell would be brought upon them. Sheer panic was erupting amongst the Host Club.

"How did this terrifying situation emerge? Beginning from the start might be the best idea," Tamaki announced, clutching his hand to his hand, the other gracefully brushing hair from his forehead. Tamaki was met with silence, and the dead, bored stare of one Mori-senpai.

His cheeks flushed red and Tamaki coughed, then he began to list the events of the day to his imaginary audience...

Luckily for them, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had a class field trip together that happened to fall on this day, rendering the Club three members short, and depressed Tamaki to no end. If it wasn't enough that these three were absent from school, the ever reliable Kyoya had left the academy in the lunch hour, suffering from a sudden head cold. This left Hunny, Mori, and the emo-corner, mushroom growing Tamaki alone in music room number 3. Instead of running the club, as per usual, the three had decided that it was a good day to do some cleaning up of in the room dedicated to host activities.

However, instead of actually accomplishing said cleaning and impressing the others...

_Theatre of Tamaki's mind: a weary Haruhi enters the club room, having spent the last day fending off the affections of the Hitachiin twins. She wipes her brow, and leans back against the door. Instead of the Ouran's boy uniform that she was typically seen in, she had opted for a flowing, pale lavender dress for some unfathomable reason. She sighed, closing her eyes and relaxed. As she stood there, she began to hear the faint chords of a piano. Her eyes opened wide, to reveal Tamaki seated at the grand piano. The room was littered with vases of roses, and the floor gleaned with cleanliness._

_Haruhi began to step toward Tamaki, but stopped and gasped. The light from the windows fell upon him, enveloping him in a soft glow that made Haruhi's heart flutter._

"_Senpai...where are the others?" she called softly. Tamaki lifted his head, and smiled at her, and continued his playing._

"_Haruhi... come sit with me," he implored, throwing her his famous half smile that melted the hearts of the guests of the Host Club._

_With shaky legs, she made her way across the room and slid onto the piano stool as his fingers flew across the keys, creating a melody of passion._

"_The room..and your music..and you..they're all really great, Senpai. Everything is so beautiful. You did so well...while we were gone..."Haruhi murmured, her face turning crimson like the rose petals that surrounded her. Tamaki slammed down the last keys, jarringly ending his note, before grabbing Haruhi suddenly and pulling her against him, her face against his heart._

"_Oh Haruhi, nothing in this world compares to your beauty," he whispered in her ear, lifting her chin, and slowly leaning his face toward her own, their lips mere centimetres apart._

Tamaki fell over backward, his nose bleeding as he rolled back and forth on the floor, and rambling about how amazing Haruhi was. Mori cast a disinterested and slightly worried eye at Tamaki, before returning his attention back to the Shonen manga he was reading, offhandedly commenting on Haruhi's absence. Tamaki's ears pricked up, and his imagination turned over to new prospects, imagining the twins sexually molesting Haruhi while away on their trip.

"NOOOOOOO! What are those shameless, nasty, sexually devious demon spawn twins doing to daddy's little girl? Oh, Haruhi, HARUHI! Daddy loves you, he'll save you!" Tamaki wept dramatically, throwing his arms above his head as he fell to his knees in despair.

Mori shook his head at Tamaki, internally snorting at the comically exaggerated antics of their president. His focus shifted to Hunny's bed, as his razor sharp senses detected Hunny stirring from his slumber.

"Tamaki, get Mitsukni's sweets," Mori asked, his eyes never leaving his sleeping cousin.  
>Sighing in a fake annoyed manner, Tamaki slouched off to the sweet cupboards to prepare an abundance of cake, grumbling the entire time.<p>

Mori smiled. Hunny had managed to twist the blanket around his body in his sleep, rumpling his crisp uniform. One arm was wrapped around Usa-chan, the other hand half curled and pressed to his boyish cheek. Rays of sunshine shining through the windows bounced playfully off his gorgeous blonde locks, and a pale flush spread across his cheeks. As Mori took this peaceful moment to reflect on this, Tamaki had run into a slight issue.

The club was out of sweets.

_Someplace else..._

"Oh MAN this cake is delicious!" Hikaru purred, shoving another greedy forkful into his mouth. Kaoru nodded in appreciation, his mouth full. Haruhi thoughtfully bit the end of her fork, brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Kaoru gulped down his mouthful of cake, glancing at their classmate and fellow club member.

"It's just that...this cake, it somehow reminds me of Hunny-Senpai... remember how he was going on about having a special cake today, because he didn't have to share? I do..." she murmured. The twins gulped in panic, glancing at one another in sudden fear and realisation. Haruhi looked up at the twins, and her eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"This IS his cake, isn't it?"

_The Club room_

Tamaki had pulled the place apart and still could find no sweets. His panic increased as the clock ticked toward half past three, when Hunny was due to awaken. He had three minutes before his internal alarm clock woke up, and two minutes after that to have snacks. Oh, crap.

"What do we do, what do we do?" Tamaki sobbed, rocking back and forth in a corner.

"Ta...ka...shi..." came a faint moan. Tamaki stopped rocking worth in fear, and Mori froze where he was sitting. Hunny was awakening.

The blanket fell off him as he sat up, gingerly rubbing his eyes, one arm still wrapped around Usa. He stifled yawn, and smiled at the two other boys with his famous cute boy Lolita face.

"Takashi! Tama-chan! It's time for cake!" He laughed, jumping up from his makeshift bed. He ran around the club room for a minute, then ran giggling to where he'd stuck the chocolate, strawberry covered cake he had bought yesterday.

Hunny stopped in his tracks, as he saw the bench that had just that morning housed his precious cake. Frowning, he turned to Tamaki and Mori, who had shrunk against the back wall in fear. In his most hopefully littler voice, Hunny asked "have you two put my cake and tea out?"

Fearfully, the two shook their heads. Hunny began to shake, his head lowered toward the ground, his grip on Usa chan now a stranglehold.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY!"

_The next day_

"What on Earth...?" Kyoya gasped, surveying the clubroom as Haruhi and the twins cowered behind him. Mori and Tamaki meekly rubbed their heads while Hunny happily swung his legs back and forth on the only remaining chair, happily chatting to Usa-chan and eating a glorious display of sweets. The rest of the club room was in shambles.

"Erm...you see, we were going to clean yesterday..but Hunny's cake-" the twins looked away guitily, "- had gone missing...so...you can see we had a bit of a problem."

Kyoya sighed in exasperation and slid his glasses up his nose. Not even for a day could their president manage without them.


End file.
